retrofleks
by masarim
Summary: Semua ini bermula dari retrofleks—bunyi yang dibentuk dengan ujung lidah melengkung ke belakang. Pada tiap-tiap bunyi yang dihasilkan dapat menarik satu persatu atensi, awalnya hanya satu, tapi sekarang ribuan serpihan atensi menari-nari pada bayang nyata sang pria mapan berusia pertengahan duapuluh tersebut.


**Retrofleks**

 **Original manga from** ( c ) **titekubo-** _ **sensei**_

 **I dont get any profits.**

 **.**

 **sebuah fiksi lama yang tertimbun.**

 **.**

Senyawa petrikor terhirup, memberikan pengaruh pada otak hingga bereaksi memberi ingatan lama. Angin dingin dan hujan bersatu—kemudian mengetuk jendela dan berakhir mengembun. Tidak apa-apa, dinginnya tidak sampai pada kulit, hanya sebatas menyapa di tengah suasana panas pergumulan sepasang insan yang sebenarnya tak terikat oleh janji suci apapun.

Si pria mengerang panas setelah mendapatkan kegairahan pertamanya. Si gadis pun tak kalah sengit—memberikan gairah lewat jemarinya yang sedingin es pada kulit leher dan dada bidang pria tampan tersebut. Sentuhan bibir tampak tidak mau kalah, ciuman-ciuman dihujamkan pada leher dan bibir serta bagian-bagian sensitif lain pada si gadis cantik yang tengah merona di sana.

"Capek, ya?" Ia melepas diri, kemudian memilih menidurkan tubuh pada sisi kosong sang gadis yang menatap penuh lelah. Ia menarik selimut yang sudah berlarian entah kemana, menyelimuti tubuh gadis jingga tua tersebut dan menambah kehangatan pada pelukan.

Si gadis jingga mengangguk lesu, "Ternyata ... ini melelahkan. Apa karena ... ini pertama kali, ya?" dia menghirup petrikor, menenangkan napas yang tadi memburu hebat.

"Itulah mengapa aku ingin melakukannya denganmu, Hime." Kecupan di bibir ia berikan pertanda emosi afeksi menggugah, "Kau manis."

Rona di pipinya kian terbentuk, tubuhnya ia tolehkan ke kanan—di mana lelaki itu kini berada pada satu kasur kecil yang sama dengannya, "Aku juga suka Ichi- _kun_."

Mereka saling melepas rindu lewat kata-kata kelewat manis sarat akan godaan dan hawa nafsu. Dielusnya surai panjang milik Orihime, mencoba memberikan kehangatan di dalamnya. Wajah tampannya begitu dekat, enggan rasanya pergi meninggalkan pria tampan ini, "Kakakmu akan pulang sebentar lagi. Jadi kita harus beres-beres sebelum aku dilaporkan sebagai pedofil."

Orihime yang manis menggembungkan pipi, memeluk tubuh sang kasih dari belakang, "Tapi aku masih ingin bersama Ichi-kun. Aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus SMA supaya bisa menikah denganmu." Ichigo penuh akan zat adiktif—penuh ketergantungan yang membutakan perasaan. Bagaimanapun Ichigo tak bisa melakukan apapun, kalau sampai kakak Orihime—Sora melihatnya meniduri adik perempuan satu-satunya dan kesayangannya ini, baik diri maupun pekerjaannya pasti akan celaka.

Lantas, mengapa Ichigo sampai senekad ini menyentuh Orihime lebih dari sekadar senyuman?

Jawabannya mudah.

Dia cinta pada Orihime—jatuh cinta pertama kali saat ia berkunjung ke rumah atasannya yang ternyata menyimpan sebuah harta karun berbentuk gadis cantik yang menatapnya penuh binar cahaya menggemaskan. Semua ini bermula dari retrofleks— _bunyi yang dibentuk dengan ujung lidah melengkung ke belakang_. Pada tiap-tiap bunyi yang dihasilkan dapat menarik satu persatu atensi, awalnya hanya satu, tapi sekarang ribuan serpihan atensi menari-nari pada bayang nyata sang pria mapan berusia pertengahan duapuluh tersebut.

"Wah, anda juga suka melakukan itu?"

Orihime bertanya pertama kali padanya saat ia membuat roti bakar untuk ia, Sora, dan Orihime. Sora sedang keluar membeli selai, ia dan Orihime berada pada satu apartemen di malam itu. Orihime masih memakai seragam SMA, dia baru pulang dari kegiatan klub.

Ichigo mengangguk, "Soalnya bunyinya unik." Dia melakukan lagi—dengan unsur kesengajaan karena memang ia suka membuat retrofleks. Tapi atensi si gadis malah tambah besar, dia berjalan mendekat, mendekat, dan mendekat sampai lengan gadis itu menyentuh lengan miliknya.

" _Onii-chan_ juga suka melakukan itu dulu. Sekarang karena sudah dewasa, dia tidak lagi melakukan itu—katanya kekanak-kanakkan. Aku tidak menyangka anda masih melakukan itu." Orihime ikut membunyikan lidah, "Aku juga suka membuat suara seperti itu, lho."

Dia tersenyum—sebuah senyum yang tak dapat dibeli oleh investor manapun. Awalnya Ichigo tertawan pada senyum secerah fajar itu, lama-kelamaan ia justru jatuh cinta setiap kali pertemuannya dengan Orihime terjadi.

Pandangannya sejajar, telapak tangan berusaha meraih puncak kepala dari sang gadis, "Kau mau aku melakukannya lagi?"

Orihime mengangguk, "Kalau Kurosaki _-san_ berkenan ... "

Kemudian Ichigo melakukannya, membuat si gadis tertawa riang. Sepertinya senyum bisa menular, buktinya sekarang ia ikut tersenyum, "Aku akan melakukannya untukmu. Tapi izinkan aku sering main-main ke sini, ya." Usapan pada puncak kepala Orihime berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan cinta yang menggumpal di dada.

Hanya dalam hitungan bulan—keduanya resmi berpacaran.

Dalam keheningan, dalam sebuah rahasia hina yang terjaga dalam genggaman tangan masing-masing. Di mulai dari retrofleks, diam-diam menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar Orihime ketika sang kakak lembur di kantor, menggerakkan tangan agar tergenggam, berujung pada usapan bibir yang menggoda, saliva yang terhubung, tubuh yang bergesek, menghimpit, hingga berujung pada penyatuan tubuh untuk pertama kalinya.

"Buka kakimu, cepat."

"Iya, Ichi-kun—a—ahh ..."

Ichigo mendapatkannya—tubuh candu seorang gadis belia yang telah matang dengan sepasang dada besar sebagai hadiah. Serdadu idealisme kompak menyerang si gadis berkali-kali, di mana saja selama Sora tidak melihat. Orihime yang polos telah berubah menjadi jalang, dia sendiri kehilangan akal saat berdua saja dengan bawahan kerja kakaknya itu. Tapi apa mau di kata, ia sendiri sudah tidak bisa membedakan mana yang nafsu dan mana yang cinta, atau menghubungkan antara gairah dalam sebuah genggaman dengan otak yang dipenuhi unsur seksualitas.

"I-Ichi _-kun_ —hmhh ... "

Punggung erotis sang gadis berkeringat, tampak mengilap diterpa cahaya lampu kamar. Nafsunya bangkit, lidah hangatnya menyapu area itu sampai benar-benar basah akan liur, "Aku mencintaimu, Hime."

Cukup dengan kata-kata cinta, Orihime mudah untuk diajak bermain di atas kasur yang berderit ngilu—entah karena poros rangka ranjang yang sudah rapuh atau hentakan Ichigo yang terlampau kasar. Entahlah, selama mereka berdua menikmati hubungan hina itu, maka tidak akan ada masalah yang terjadi.

Ponselnya berdering, sebuah pesan masuk dari sang kakak yang menginformasikan bahwa ia akan pulang sebentar lagi. Orihime meminta Ichigo untuk menghentikan aktivitas panas itu sebelum terlambat, namun pria itu bersikeras melakukannya sampai sperma miliknya berhamburan di atas ranjang Orihime. Ia berjuang menyembunyikan itu sendirian dengan alasan klasik kalau ia ngompol semalaman.

Orihime mungkin sudah menjadi jalang, tapi dia tetaplah gadis polos yang masih harus banyak membuka buku mengenai kehamilan.

.

.

.

Sejak kapan permainan retrofleks berubah menjadi janin di dalam perut? Orihime tidak habis pikir dirinya yang masih berseragam ini sudah pergi ke klinik kandungan—menahan rasa malu dalam kesendirian, mengayuh sepeda di antara terik yang membakar wajah. Ketika teman-teman sebayanya berjuang meraih kesuksesan di usia muda, ia justru mendapat hadiah berupa hasil USG kehamilan anak pertamanya yang mencengangkan. Ia berdandan seperti seorang wanita karier, namun kartu pengenal tidak dapat membohongi usianya. Di saat seperti ini, Ichigo malah tidak ada, dia sudah pergi entah kemana.

" _Nomor yang anda tuju—"_

"Brengsek!"

Sebelum-sebelumnya Orihime tak pernah mengumpat, dia belajar banyak kosakata baru dari Ichigo yang lebih tua darinya. Lelaki itu benar-benar menghilang, dia tak mengaktifkan ponsel, tak juga mendatangi rumahnya. Tak ada salam, atau titipan makanan seperti biasa.

Ia tak percaya jika di dalam perutnya ada sebuah kehidupan baru. Kata cinta yang digaungkan pria itu sudah tidak dapat dipercayai lagi. Orihime tidak bisa bertanya kabar Ichigo kepada kakaknya, itu hanya akan membuat sang kakak curiga dengan hubungan yang tengah ia miliki. Di tambah lagi ia harus merahasiakan dosa ini sendirian, dan itu sudah benar-benar membuatnya depresi.

Ia merasakan perutnya kian membesar. Namun ia bersyukur karena sang kakak jarang ada di rumah untuk urusan bisnis, jadi seringkali ia menahan perih di dalam kamar dan menangis sendirian. ia mencari cara untuk menghibur diri, namun tak jua mendapat euforia yang lama dirindukannya—ketika lelaki itu bersamanya, ketika lelaki itu menggandeng tangannya mesra.

Dan pada suatu hari yang terik, saat Orihime berpikir ingin membunuh bayi itu, dia menemukan sesuatu di dalam laci meja, kertas dan kotak beledu merah berbentuk hati. Di dalamnya ada cincin emas, yang senyata-nyatanya tampak manis di dalam jari lentik Orihime.

" _Pergi dan menikahlah dengan Ichigo. Biarkan kakak menanggung rasa malu ini sendirian."_

Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar.

Sora—kakaknya, berada tepat di belakangnya.

Wajahnya sendu, ada hujan deras yang seperti berada di kepalanya.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya, Orihime. Karena itulah, aku memecatnya dan mengusirnya dari jangkauanmu. Ia memberiku benda itu sebagai tanda perpisahan, tapi ... kalau kau mau menerimanya, aku takkan larang. Aku sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk menghidupkan seorang adik yang menjual dirinya secara cuma-cuma pada seorang lelaki."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sora pergi dari kamar Orihime.

Hening. Terlalu hening sampai Orihime tak mampu mendengar suara jangkrik yang meramaikan musim panas. Ichigo mau bertanggung jawab, sedangkan kakaknya sudah tak lagi ingin bersamanya. Namun jika dia memilih Ichigo, tidakkah dia terlihat seperti wanita jalang sungguhan yang memilih kabur untuk pria yang dicintai? Bukankah, selama ini yang menjaga, merawat, dan memberikan kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya adalah sosok Inoue Sora?

Dia berpikir ulang.

Agak lama.

Ada banyak hal yang terpikirkan—berputar seperti kaset rusak, tak jelas kemana alurnya dengan warna monokrom, dan kebanyakan memori yang terlihat justru sesuatu yang benar-benar dirindukannya.

Ichigo.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

Lelaki yang seharusnya menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Selamanya.

Jika saja ia tak terpikat dengan senyum lelaki itu, jika saja ia tak terpikat dengan pesonanya, jika saja ia tak teralihkan dengan permainan retrofleks pada dirinya, jika saja ... jika saja ... jika dan hanya jika ...

Terlalu banyak pengandaian tolol yang tak tergapai membuat ia pada akhirnya terduduk di lantai—bersandar pada dinding lapis merah muda yang panas dengan keringat dingin di keningnya. Pikirannya kembali berlanjut, mengenang masa-masa di mana Ichigo memeluknya dalam kehangatan yang mengalahkan kotatsu di rumah. Hanya ada Ichigo—arsip yang tersimpan rapi dalam otak, yang bayang-bayangnya menutup jalan Orihime, yang serbuk serbuk afeksinya membutakan mata Orihime, yang pengakuan cintanya membohongi Orihime.

Ketika yang ia pikirkan hanyalah tentang Ichigo, di situ Orihime merasa telah memutuskan takdirnya.

Ya, dia kini tau ... kepada siapa dia harus kembali. Ekstasi ini memang menyenangkan, tapi asalnya dari sebuah dosa manis yang tak termaafkan.

Tak terasa selama dia memikirkan banyak hal tentang peluang di masa depan dan ketergantungan pada si tokoh utama, ada banyak bercak darah yang berceceran di lantai kamarnya yang berubah kemerahan.

Keheningan yang tadi, kini kembali lagi. Bukan hanya suara jangkrik yang tak terdengar, degup jantung juga tak terdengar rupanya.

 **FIN.**

.

Author's note : Tarik saja lidah ke belakang, dan hasilkan bunyi _t(r)ok, t(r)ok._


End file.
